fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apophis Kaa
Apophis Kaa is a magically enhanced snake, who was originally human, before being magically transformed. He was an S-Class mage of Demon Scar, and a member of the the team known as the Five Aspects of God . After Demon Scar was defeated, he severed his ties with the guild, and turned on it. Originally introduced as a secondary enemy, he was revealed to have much grander, ambitious goals. Appearance Apophis appears as a tall man with a serpentine visage. He has large, red, serpentine eyes, and a forked tongue. He has a cleanly shaven head, and sharp teeth. All over his head, are snake tattoos. Apophis generally wears a black trench coat, with black pants, and no shirt. Due to his body alterations, Apophis has a total of three forms. The form he most often takes, is his humanoid form. His true form, however, he will take by shedding his skin, and turning his entire upper body into a mass of five golden snakes. But this is merely his natural form enhanced with magic. If he loses all his power, he is reverted to a large, reticulated python. After consuming the remnants of Re-Set's power, Apophis' appearance further changed. His skin turned into green scales, and his eyes turned complete red. He stopped wearing his coat and pants, and instead began wearing green, snake-like armor. His five-headed snake form also turned from gold to green. Upon assimilating the power of the mages of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Blue Pegasus, Apophis' transformed one final time, taking the form of a colossal serpent, with green and red scales, and spikes running the length of his body. He also gained the ability to create clones of himself in a humanoid form, resembling his original human appearance, only with the lower body of a snake. Personality Apophis is a slick, cunning individual, who has a sadistic streak. He often fights with a malicious grin, and will laugh cruelly when he defeats his opponent. Generally, Apophis enjoys poisoning his opponents, and then mocking them with the antidote. Apophis possesses an inferiority complex, and will often take any criticism, be it constructive or not, or an offer for help, as an attack on his person. Arguably, Apophis' most defining trait, is his self dependence. He abhors the notion of bringing other people into his inner circle, and will only ever rely on his own power for anything that directly impacts him. He also does not ever involve people in his own issues, and tends to keep his problems exactly that. Likewise, he does not get involved in the affairs of others, and detests throwing himself into other people's issues. As a result, he hated going on missions while a member of Demon Scar. This made him care nothing about his guildmates in Demon Scar, his teammates above all else. While he did go along with the plans, he truly held them all in deep contempt. Though he obeyed Re-Set's orders, Apophis was never loyal to him, and only followed him because Apophis thought Re-Set could be a threat. Some people reason that his make Apophis a hypocrite, as he gains power by consuming others; Apophis counters this by saying that gaining power for one's goals, and utilizing it, are very different. Apophis holds humanity in very low regard. He regards all people, regardless of their status, or person, as being underhanded, schemers, who drag their peers into their problems without concern. Apophis holds great pride in his serpentine status, and thinks snakes are the perfect beings. To this extent, he plans to gain enough power to spread the Serpent Ring's influence all across the land, removing humanity from the world, turning them into snakes, after which Apophis would rule as their king. Despite all this, he is not entirely heartless, and has a sense of honor and mercy, making genuine efforts to not harm those who believes do not have anything to do with his activities. Though this does not stop Apophis from transforming completely innocent people into snakes, he does not swallow them, and is content to leave them alone. History Apophis was born in a small, jungle village, in the Serith Empire. Apophis grew as an outsider, and his parents were poor farmers, who were constantly exploited by others. This caused Apophis to develop a distaste for people, seeing them as all being underhanded cowards. His home was frequented by snakes, and Apophis grew to admire their aloofness, and how they did not drag others into their problems. He discovered he had a gift in snake magic, and grew to hold bonds with snakes. When he was 13, his parents died of a plague, though Apophis was immune due to his snake powers. Having grown bitter about the possibility of humanity, and wanting to become more in tune with his snake abilities, Apophis had his body magically altered. As a result, he is now no longer a human, but a snake. His human form, is nothing more than a body for him to use as necessary. Apophis then left his homeland, and began to travel North, towards to Fiore. In his travels, he observed what he viewed as "filth of humanity", furthering an already great disdain he had for people. Apophis later learned about a form of magic to consume other people's power. Fascinated by that, he thoroughly studied it. This lead him to begin to build the Serpent Ring, a device that could turn people completely into snakes. He began transforming people into snakes using the Ring, and then swallowing them. This began to slowly amplify his own power, and thus that of the Serpent Ring. Seeking further power, Apophis came across Demon Scar. Impressed by the power held by Re-Set, and desiring it for himself, Apophis entered the guild, hoping to absorb the power it held. Though he knew he could never challenge Re-Set himself, Apophis believed that eventually he could possess the power he needed to do it. Equipment Snake Staff: Apophis generally carries a large staff designed to resemble a snake. It is very large, often requiring too hands for him to fully handle. With this staff, he is capable of launching magical blasts that resemble snakes at his opponents. Apophis is also able to transform his staff into a snake if necessary. He rarely carries it everywhere he goes, and normally summons it when he needs it. After leaving Demon Scar, he no longer used it. Serpent Ring: An item of Apophis' own creation, that possesses the power to transform humans into snakes. HIs ultimate goal is centered around the Serpent Ring, to magnify its power. Magic and Abilities Master Pole-arm Wielder: Aside from its magical abilities, Apophis' staff can be used as a weapon in close range combat if necessary. Fittingly, Apophis is very skilled in such techniques, and is able to overpower someone with such methods. Venom: Apophis naturally possesses a potent venom. The venom appears to be neurotoxic, as it causes paralysis, and if he injects enough, and the victim doesn't get the antidote in time, it stops the heart. It is also able to restrict an individual's magic, but not to a great extent. Transformation Magic: Through the Serpent Ring, Apophis is capable of transforming people into snakes. He is then able to swallow them, and absorb their power. Snake Magic: Apophis is best known for his snake magic, which allows him to create and control snakes at will. He is capable of transforming parts of his body into serpents if necessary, and can use them as limbs. Due to his body alterations, Apophis is very skilled i n using his magic. Apophis is also able to take shed his human skin, and take his true form at any time he chooses. After consuming the residual power of Re-Set, and the Ancient Spirits of Evil, Apophis power increased visibly. *'Twin Snakes': Apophis shoots snakes out of his sleeves. *'Breath of a Thousand Snakes': Apophis spews a swarm of snakes out of his mouth. *'Serpent Fist': Apophis turns his fist into a snake. *'Shed Skin': Apophis basically "sheds" his body, and reveals his true, snake form (which is a large python). He then forms a new body out of magic or him to use. He will use that an escape method if he is trapped, or as a way of rapid healing. *'Serpent Rain': Apophis spits a single snake into the air, which forms into a cloud. From this cloud, a swarm of serpents rain down. *'Breath of Ten Thousand Snakes': An upgraded form of his earlier attack, where he spews more snakes from his five mouths. Serpos.jpg|Apophis' Serpent God. Hev311.jpg|A close up of the Serpent God. 2-He-Man Battles Serpos.jpg|The Serpent God's acidic venom. *'Serpent God': Apophis strongest technique, he transforms into a colossal, three headed, three tailed snake with green eyes, red mouthes, and green scales. All three heads will talk in unison with each other. He is capable of spewing a deadly poison out of each one of his mouthes, which acts like an acid. Trivia *Apophis (also known as Apep or Apepi), was the Egyptian serpent god of darkness, and chaos. According to Egyptian legend, every night, Apophis would battle Ra. Kaa is a snake character from Ruyard Kipling'sJungle Book. *Apophis' abilities and empowered are based on the He-Man character, King Hiss, who was the ruler of the Snake Men.